grimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Warfare
''Medieval Warfare ''is a song by Canadian singer and songwriter Grimes. The song is a part of the soundtrack of the film Suicide Squad. Background Back in June, the soundtrack for the upcoming film Suicide Squad''was announced. The day before, Claire announced her contribution to the soundtrack on Twitter. It’s called “Medieval Warfare.” In a conversation between Grimes and Zane Lowe on Beats 1, below. During the interview, she told Lowe, among other things, that she’s “dead serious” about wanting to train for the UFC; she doesn’t hold out hope of actually making the mixed martial arts fighting circuit. http://pitchfork.com/news/66200-listen-to-grimes-new-song-medieval-warfare-from-suicide-squad/ Later, Grimes expressed her discontent with the media: ''interesting how the press genders my lyrics. Medieval warfare just came out and i noticed a lot of journalists changed the lyrics from 'are you hot?' (gender neutral) to 'are you hard?' (implying hetero relationship - or sex involving a d*ck) and 'can you kill a man with your hands?' (vaguely misandrist lyric haha - sorry btw, but iunno the song is about medieval warfare which involved mostly dudes and its pretty hard to kill someone whilst un-armed with ur hands so it seemed like a cool lyric coming from the perspective of harley quinn. not meant to be pointedly hateful, but thats what it is) to 'can you kill someone with your hands?' (gender neutral lyric). P much every quoted lyric from the song has been changed to make it about sex with men and to distance the song from being violence against men. happens all the time, like, until i said something, all the press assumed flesh without blood was about a hetero sexual relationship (its about a platonic relationship with a female friend), etc. not complaining, just noticing. -Grimes'''' Lyrics 1 Baby I've been lookin' for a diamond I could never touch it and it shines like ice Everything is written in the sky and Baby you can have it if you say it nice Come on, baby, let's do somethin' ugly Somethin' you would never touch yourself Now let it bleed from me I just wanna see it come out Chorus Are you big? Are you ugly? Can you kill a man with your hands? Are you hot? Do you want me? Think I don't understand? 2 Baby I've been sleepin' with a rifle Shotgun, grapeshot, tryptophobe Baby I got somethin' you can stifle Tie me, I won't leave Come on, baby, let's do somethin' pretty Somethin' you would never touch yourself Just let it bleed from me I just wanna make you come out Chorus Are you big? Are you ugly? Can you kill a man with your hands? Are you hot? Do you want me? Think I don't understand? Are you big? Are you ugly? Can you kill a man with your hands? Are you hot? Do you want me? Think I don't understand? Are you big? Are you ugly? Can you kill a man with your hands? Are you hot? Do you want me? Think I don't understand? Are you big? Are you ugly? Can you kill a man with your hands? Are you hot? Do you want me? Think I don't understand? References list Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs missing a video